<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of Sequence by SiouxsieLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758819">Out of Sequence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover'>SiouxsieLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drab Majesty (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Butch/Femme, Debbie's very dominant here, Dom/sub, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Monarella is beautiful, PWP, Rule 63, Squirting, Table Sex, celestial gay, clown porno stars, shameless smut about my celestial idols from saturn inc, slight DP, vixens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“SILENCE! You’re in no position to speak right now! We’re gonna do things my way, got it?!? Or else…” Deb smirks, thinking about the punishment in store for her naughty lover. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>  <i>“O-Or e-else, what??” Mona queried, not knowing what she meant by ‘or else’ and Deb replies: </i></p><p>  </p><p>  <i>“Or else, if you defy my wishes; Imma handcuff your ass to the bed and torture your wet pussy with vibrators…like I did last year-” and Mona’s eyes widen once she heard that.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mona D/Deb Demure</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of Sequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">One day, Mona fixes her hair at the dinner table but Deb is fed up and wants to fuck. All because she does this all the time, whenever they would eat, and it pisses the domme off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If only Mona could pay attention to Debbie and less about her looks; then things would be so much better right now. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But Deb shrugs and still loved her regardless if she was a makeup or fashion junkie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So, Debbie…what do you think of my new hair color?!?” Mona asks, swooping her bangs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Deb lets out a relentless sigh but replies, “I think it looks so good on you, babe.” then she rested her face against her hand because she was just that annoyed… and bored.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She already finished her food, but it was time for dessert. (Which is supposedly Mona but that’s if she sees that, and feels the same way. Instead of her obsession with looks.)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mona smiled brightly, putting down the mirror:</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Aww- that’s good to know, thank you- Debbie! I’m going to dye it red next month! I just gotta figure out which shade I wanna use…either a light ombre or a dark velvet- I don’t know yet…I’ll still think about it before I go through with it-” Debbie rolled her eyes, and proceeded to stare at the kitchen adjacent.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">God, if she ever brags about her new hair dye and Killstar again; that’s it. Deb’s going to punish her right there. But that wasn’t the only problem.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The blonde vixen was wearing a velvet lingerie that withheld a cape and cupless-bra—exposing her bare tits that were a decent C cup—and fantastic petite shape. While her long-slender legs, coated with latex and fishnet, such as the platform boots and suspender leggings, were on fleek. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her hazelnut eyes; lined with liquid black eyeliner while her thin lips saturated a matte red, in contrast to the MAC lipstick, easily defined her Nu Goth look.  </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But the thought of devouring the gorgeous piece of ass right here (at the dinner table), made Deb drool internally. And her clit twitched at the thought of Mona spread out on the table next to the dinner plates; begging to be touched or ate up during sensual teasing and stripping, while groaning out loudly with her head tossed back and all. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">What a visual. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Deb smiles to herself, fantasizing about the fuckable Mona, but it soon drops. Once she realized her lover was talking about her hair… again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So, should I grow my hair out or-” Mona was cut off with Deb going super saiyan. (Well, super vixen rather.) </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“OH, SHUT UP! Get on the table now!” she ordered, making Mona startled. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“W-What?!?” Mona blushed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Deb stood up, “You heard me- sit your lil’ ass against the table, now! C’mon! Don’t make me do it myself! Sit your kitty-ass against the fucking table!” and Mona froze. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She felt as though the air was choking her and remained in her seat, but Debbie wasn’t having it. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Deb quickly stood up and approached her, despite her unfinished salad. And Mo wasn’t doing what she pleased, which was even more of a piss off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Grabbing her by the arms and lifting her, Deb moved the stuff from the table and sat Mona against it. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Upon removing her cape until she was left in nothing but lingerie, Mona whimpered when Deb pulled off her lacy panties and PVC skirt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“D-Debbie, s-stop- i-it- w-we can’t do this he-” Mona was cut off again. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“SILENCE! You’re in no position to speak right now! We’re gonna do things my way, got it?!? Or else…” Deb smirks, thinking about the punishment in store for her naughty lover. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“O-Or e-else, what??” Mona queried, not knowing what she meant by ‘or else’ and Deb replies: </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Or else, if you defy my wishes; Imma handcuff your ass to the bed and torture your wet pussy with vibrators…like I did last year-” and Mona’s eyes widen once she heard that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She vaguely remembers Deb doing that to her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Although, it felt good; it didn’t at the same time. Because she was unable to cum when she was suppose to, due to Debbie’s orgasm denial tactics, and all it did was make her crazy for more. But when it was time to stop to let the charade go, Mona came super hard and nearly passed out from overstimulation such as; the vibrators and Deb’s ministrations.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So, Mona immediately snapped back to reality once she was being pushed back against the table and whimpered. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Deb stood above her with one knee between her crotch and the other against the table, pinning her wrists together. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She leans in closely to whisper, “I ain’t going easy on you either-” before smashing their lips together for a heated kiss they craved for.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It didn’t take long for Mona to moan and squirm against her grasp, once Deb, playfully, nibbled her bottom lip and stuck her tongue inside her mouth. Completely dominating the shorter vixen and exploring the wet cavern with courageousness, before ravishing her strawberry taste.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mona on the other hand, whose completely turned-on by this, spread her legs even wider to bring Debbie deeper until they felt the friction. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Deb groaned, grinding her hips, before biting the shorter vixen’s lips despite matte-black lipstick involved. Drawing minimal blood.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Frustrated that she couldn’t wrap her arms around her lover’s neck, Mona securely hooked her legs around Deb’s waist to hold her captive and now they moaned together, against each other’s lips, and deepened the kiss. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The tension grew stronger and stronger. And Mona was likely to grow impatient by the minute when Deb couldn’t stop chewing her matte-coated lips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mona gyrated desperately against her body, yearning for more than just a kiss and in need of her touches.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Meanwhile, Debbie knew her lover was needy but kept teasing her anyway, until she begged for it and grew further impatient to each tender kisses and grindings.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Since Mo’s body was exposed to the cold air of the dining room, inside their place, her body was aching for it… aching to be tampered with and growing extremely hot from all of the teasing that she’s likely to finish off by herself (if Deb keeps her untouched). But she laid back, until her back was hanging across her half-full salad dish and groaned as her lover finally took it a step further.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After bruising Mona’s matte lips, Deb stopped grinding to grab Mona’s waist and hold her down—so she could heel—before nibbling across her exposed neck down to her collarbone and adam’s apple.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The piece of latex lingerie, holding Mo’s exposed breasts together, were enough to balance off everything and bring much easier access… but the string around her neck was concealing some parts of skin; so, Debbie was only able to mark half of the spot, one by one, and leave the rest disclaimed before moving south and planting hickeys on her collarbone down to her shoulder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As usual, Mona moaned, pleading softly for Deb to get through with it already, but Deb ignores her again, and arched back… causing the edge of the table to rattle below and make the plate squeak shortly as the wine glass from behind weren’t so lucky today (eventually spilling across the table and white sheet around it) which made a huge mess. Their butler was in for a huge surprise, this evening…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Right after that, Mona was about to get up and bitch about it, but Deb immediately held her mouth shut with one hand and pushed her tiny-ass back down against the table before slapping it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Nah-ah-ah! Don’t even say a word, okay?!? Just shut up!” Deb sneers before licking the line between her chest, that was exposed as well as her perky nipples and areola.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mona nods in defeat but moans once she felt both of her breasts being fondled with… which was about time now…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Deb moved further west, until they were close enough again, then tugs one of Mo’s breast with her left hand before taking the other into her mouth… hungrily sucking Mona’s larger pair of tits with her saliva-ridden mouth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Even though it was quite hard to devour with the lingerie, Debbie was able to succumb and nibble half of Mona’s cup with her tongue and mouth… while toying with her other jiggly breasts until she was breathless.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Moaning shamelessly, Mona rested her elbows against the tussled (and stained) sheet-table and pleaded for more than she could bargain for… and luckily, it worked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Deb chuckled, which came off as a softer mumble, because of the nipple in her mouth, then reached forward to release her other hand from Mo’s left rack and grab hold of her legs with both hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Wrapping them around her shoulders, she bit Mona’s erect nipple before swirling her tongue around the rigid areola and suck it each time… completely taking control and making Mona whine desperately.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Despite their escapades taking place at a dinner table instead of the bedroom, Mona could careless and was likely to finish off wherever at this point. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her body was so hot; that she wanted Deb more than ever right now and it wasn’t helping from all of the passive-aggressive intensity. Each time Deb sucked her lovely pair of tits, back to back and left to right, which drove her crazy that she wanted to reach down and rub her clit… but every time she did, Debbie’s hands would find their way around her wrists and swat them away to keep her restrained.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This frustrated Mona…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“God- if you aren’t gonna touch me- then eat me out, please- FUCK-” she yelled as soon as her wish was granted. Deb completely stopped what she was doing and lowered herself until she was facing her twitching cunt, before devouring her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Munching strategically, Deb slowly licked up and down her entrance and urethra, back to back; located next to her labia minora, before swirling her tongue around the hood and inserting a lubricated finger inside… making the shorter vixen squirm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh- fuck- AH-” was all Mona could say.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her eyes practically rolled in back of her head and she was lost in a whole new level of pleasure once her aggressor; fingered and ate her wet pussy at the same time. But it felt good, though… </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Because that’s all she ever wanted in the first place. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She just wanted Deb to dominate her like this… and Deb knew it too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So, with that being said; it made her even hornier. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mona was completely hers and right where she wanted her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Panting heavily, from the skillful licks to her clit, Mona barely screamed and threw her head back against the ruined table-cloth, then she trembles to each second to this. Deb gave her head while adding the second finger inside of her… searching for her g-spot to play with.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh- god- yes- AHHAHHH-” Mona screamed. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Deb removed her left hand from Mona’s leg to shove two wet fingers up her anus while thrusting them inside in a perfect synchronization with the other digits (that were currently stashed up and drilling her vaginal orifice). Suction sounds could be heard, even if someone was a block away, from the dining room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The blood was flowing for Mona. So she quickly reached down, with both hands, to dabble her fingertips across the shorter blonde locks of the taller vixen; that was currently fingerfucking both of her holes and licking her wet clit all at once.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">All of it was too overwhelming; she half moaned, half screamed throughout. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Meanwhile, as Mona continued to squeal, Deb looked up at her with hungry eyes and saw the adorable sex faces of the Nu Goth girl… she thought about how cute and sexy she looked when she was getting her pussy ate and fucked… along with her tight little asshole from her tight little butt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Part of her wanted to tend to her lover’s boobs again, but then she couldn’t because all of her hands were pre-occupied with Mona’s wetness and clenching asshole. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So, she continued to torture and increase her pace until she drove Mona closer and closer to the edge.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mona was in euphoria right now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">All of it was turning her-on to the point that she could most likely spill any second. Because the idea of her lover fucking her against the table was enough to make her forget all about the excessive materialism and makeup including her hair. And focus on Debbie pleasing her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She moaned, in desperate need of that squirt, and threw her head back as soon as her lover was; pummeling both of her orifices with her long-slender fingers and bobbing her head. “F-Fuck-” she mumbles. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She was pleading for that release. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And even more so; a moaning mess from above the table as she was close to expulsion. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">While Deb continued to thrust her fingers inside-out of her pussy and anus, she leaned forward and flickered her tongue across the clitoris before sucking it playfully to bring her there.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She screamed, her knees buckling; once the contractions started to kick in and the fire was building upon her body… she felt as though she was going to explode eternally from the wonder… she was close.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hnghhh- oh- my- god- yes- yes- AHHH-” Mona cried out and squirted all over Debbie’s face. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Of course, Deb being the cum-slut she was, stops what she was doing to open her mouth and taste her lover’s clear-violent strands of liquid… and Mona couldn’t stop trembling afterwards from withdrawal of orgasmic wonder then collapse against the table. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But Deb later removed all of her fingers from Mona’s holes and licked around her fingertips, which were drenched in ejaculation fluid, ravishing her lover’s taste before taking off her white leather clothes. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mona, slightly alarmed for a second, sits up from the tainted table and watched her taller lover undress… then stripping down to nothing but a hairless cunt and milky but thicker-form with a larger breasts.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She couldn’t believe her eyes, at the beauty in front of her (and towering her). </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Deb’s bob was a mess and she looked as though someone threw water at her and tussled her at the same time… but it was sexy and Mona liked it. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She hardly gets to see Debbie; messed up and passively alluring… instead of clothed or in control. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey! It’s my turn, but you get to watch me squirt, baby.” Mona knew what was coming next. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Deb stood back while eying her spent lover with a smirk across her damp and cum-filled face… then she reached down, in a comfortable stance, with her legs spread a little and rubbed her twitching cunt seductively. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mona licked her lips at the sight and slowly re-spread her legs on the table as she proceeded to watch her lover; get herself off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Deb slowly worked her hand around her clit in jilling motions, while exchanging glances at the shorter vixen below.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She knew she was enjoying the show; so, she continued to fap in front of her and moan huskily to each prod to her wetness that is ready to expel.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Giggling, Mona laid back against the table again, without her eyes leaving Debbie, and reached down to spread her wet labia majora seductively… just to show Deb a little more. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“C’mon, baby- please! Squirt all over my tits and face- please! I want it!” Mona begged while teasing the figure above, before bringing a hand up to her slightly-clothed breast and fondling it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Pussy makes Deb squirt… especially Mona’s pussy. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So Deb was more than happy to give her the cummies in return.  </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Oh, fuck yeah! Get on your hands and knees then!” Deb demanded and Mona did as she was told, without being told twice.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She got on her hands and knees against the table… and was careful, because she was close to the edge but it worked out for the best.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her clit was wet again, but her body reacted immensely to Deb’s seduction which wasn’t uncommon. Because she would usually do, whenever they fucked or when Deb would do things to her in public without being detected. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But once she settled down, facing Deb’s lower region, she gazed among her lover and hummed in want of the sprinkles of liquid.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She awaited for the release ahead, then Deb groaned out loudly and gyrated against her own touch.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“H-Holy fuck, I’m gonna- AH-” then she increased her rhythm until she finally shot her clear strands of fluid; all over Mona’s face and breasts (including her own hand). </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After her Nu Goth girlfriend was drenched from her tainted substance, she panted deeply and stopped what she was doing just to see Mona; licking her fingers and tasting all of the juicy cum she could get.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mona grabbed her newly-wet tits and gathered all of the grease she wanted, before taking both hands and stuffing four fingers into her mouth to taste.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Deb immediately took interest and smirked:</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Mmm, baby- how do I taste?!?” she asked with a hand around her hip.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Delicious as usual, babe!” Mona replies while licking around her lips, then sat up on her knees to stare up at Deb in an innocent way… which Deb found so freaking cute and sexy at the same time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Even though, Mona was still obsessed with looks and materialism, because she’ll be wanting a new purse from Gucci and some new clothes from Killstar soon, she was still able to put that aside and enjoy herself with Debbie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Having sex at the dinner table, in the dining room of their modernistic mansion, wasn’t so bad after all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mona’s glad Deb badgered her into doing this… or else she wouldn’t have been so turned-on as she was right now… not saying that she wouldn’t be so worked up by sex with Debbie in the bedroom, but this time was different and there was something sexy about doing erotic stuff around a table cloth of half-eaten vegetables and spilt wine of a broken glass.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Incredible experience, nonetheless. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But the butler will have a field day; if he’s sees this kind of mess that the blonde vixens had made… </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They won’t hear the end of it. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Right after they took somewhat of a break, Deb got up from the messy table and picked Mona up… so she could take her in the shower with her, because that’s where she was headed anyway to clean up. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mona wrapped her arms and legs around Debbie; as she was being carried out of the dining room, and into the hallway of surreal paintings and Greek mythological statues. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Say, do you wanna have a round two in the shower or-” Deb was the first to ask (and stopped right next to a timeless display and statue of Apollo).  </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I thought you’d never ask! Fuck yeah, I’m down!” Mona immediately replied, before giggling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Deb was quite surprised at first, from her sudden change of libido, but then she shouldn’t be, because she’s known for changing Mona’s disposition about things anyway.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So she proceeded to walk them to the bathroom, not so far away, with Mona in her arms and anticipated for another round of fun.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It’s going to be a long night, that’s for sure… even though they opt to go to sleep after this.</p><p class="p1">
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just look at these two vixens in the pic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>